Troy Bolton Must Die
by dogs go turtle
Summary: Pretty much the HSM version of JohnTuckerMustDie. WARNING:Some parts are excatly like the movie. o.o I couldn't think.
1. Uno

Shows Gabriella in a car with her mom driving. She sighs as she looked at the back window. She waves at some teenagers playing basketball. They ignore her.

_I was always the girl. The one that no one notices. The one that everyone steps over. The loner you can say. I always moved. City to city. State to state. And all Mom's fault. Ever since Dad died, she looked for the 'right man'. As soon as she thought she found the right one, he turned out to cheat on her. She'd dump him and talk to her therapist. They would spend two or three days 'talking', as Mom says. And after she's done fucking him, we would move. I'm surprised I don't have any siblings yet. That really proves that condoms work. And my love life? It was even worse._

Shows Gabriella and a boy sitting on a couch. Her mom opens the door and looks at Gabriella. "I have to pick up your cousin. I'll be back in an hour." She walked outside. Gabriella nodded. She looked to her side. "So what do you want to-" She noticed he was gone.

_My mom always stole my boyfriend. Well, it sounds like its not possible but it is. She was the definition of _hot.

Scene changes to East High's school Gym. The crowd cheers as the basketball team plays.

_But this isn't about me. Or my mom. It's about Troy Bolton. He was kinda like the most popular guy in school. He was the captain of the basketball team. And he was just _wow.

Changes to a fancy restaurant. Gabriella looks at a table that Troy's at.

_I finally found a job. And on my first day I see Troy. He looks so good today._

Gabriella walked over to him. "What would you- I mean. How are- I m-" He smiles and looks up at her. "I'm waiting for someone." "Oh." Is all Gabriella says. She nods as she starts to leave. She looks back and sees Sharpay walk and sit on the seat across from Troy. "Hey sweetie." She smiles.

_Figures. He already has a girlfriend. That's Sharpay Evans. She's the president of the drama club, co-owner of the _Evan's Country Club, _head cheerleader, and a complete slut._

Gabriella walks out of the 'Employees only' place. She sees Troy with a different girl.

_Scratch that. He has two girlfriends?! That's Taylor McKenzie. She's practically the smartest girl in school. I'm the second. Anyway._

Gabriella walks over to the table again and looks down at Troy. This time he's making out with a different girl.

_Whoa. _Three_ girlfriends? This guy is way to… UGH! She's Kelsi Nelson. Shy, but smart. She's written that last two musicals at the school and that's probably it for her_.

Gabriella looks at Troy and shakes her head. She walks back into the kitchen. "How do they not know Troy's cheating on them?" She asks her newly found friend. "He's a total operator. [Stole for the movie.:) He dates girls from other groups so they don't really talk to each other. Then he tells them his dad doesn't want him to date during the school year, so they'd have to keep it a secret." Gabriella's eyebrows rose. "And you know this how…?" The girl sniffed. She was a girl that looks like you would be scared to mess with. But now, she was crying. "Friends." Gabriella blinks. _Sure._

Scene changes to the school. Troy walked into the cafeteria. He smiles as he was greeted by all. He stops when he saw Sharpay. "Hey baby." He smiles and kisses her cheek. He starts to walk away and stops again, this time with Taylor. "Hey." He slips his hand in her pocket, giving her a few bucks. Taylor smiles and turns around. "See you in Spanish." Troy waves as he walks away. "Adios." He walks over to Kelsi. "Hola." The two smile. He gives her a small tap on her ass. She giggled. He walks away, this time going into the hall.

He walks up the stairs and sees one of the coaches. He waves and she smiles. She doesn't pay attention to the stairs and tumbles down. "Shit." Troy muttered. She ran down the stairs and looked down at her. "What happened here?" A girl, maybe tenth grader, asks as she squats down. Troy raises his eyebrows. "Well, you see-"He squats next to her.

_He's such a player. I just hate guys like him._

* * *

**Yep. how's my first story on this pro?  
R&R. I don't like flames...But idc. its okay with me**


	2. Dos

**The Gym**

"Coach Parker is out in the hospital so we have to combine all sixth period gym classes." The girls groan. "I know you all hate each other." The coach says. "No. We hate **you.**" One girl yells. Some girls giggle. Gabriella sits down as all the others find a seat. She sees the volleyball net up and sighs. _I hate volleyball._ "Kimberly, Monique, Vanessa, Ashley, Brenda, and Danielle on this side." The coach points at the left side of the court. "My name is Dylan." A girl, most likely punk, says. "And on this side I want: Carrie, Taylor, Heather, Sharpay, Kelsi, and the new girl." Gabriella blinks. _After one month I'm still the new girl?_ She shakes her head and walks onto the court.

"Let's play ball!" The coach yells as she walks off the court. Gabriella notices Sharpay and walks over to her. "You're Sharpay, right?" Sharpay nods. "I'm Gabriella." She looked at her. "Your point?"

"You weren't at the party yesterday. Where were you?" Heather asks Taylor. "Well, I don't want to brag or anything. But keep it on the DL. I'm going out with Troy. Bolton." Taylor says, whispering the last part. Sharpay looks at her, open mouthed. She has the volleyball and aims it at Taylor. She throws the ball and gets her target. "Ow!" Taylor rubs her head. She looks at Sharpay. "Sorry. I missed." Sharpay smirks. Taylor nods and gets her head in the game. "Alright. Let's go." With a smirk still on her face, Sharpay throws the ball at Taylor another time.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Taylor asks as she walks over to the cheerleader. "Maybe it's the fact that Troy Bolton, well, I dunno… is my boyfriend!" Sharpay glares at Taylor. "Oh please. Like he'd go out with _you_." Taylor says, slapping her. "What the hell?!" Sharpay pushes Taylor. "Girls!" The coach yells. "Stop right now!" "No! That bitch stole my boyfriend!" Sharpay yells as she pushes Taylor again. "He's mine! Stay away!" Taylor pushes Sharpay back.

Sharpay was about to punch until Kelsi comes in. "Stop it you two! No guy is worth fighting for!" She pulls the two apart. "Now apologize." Sharpay shakes her head. "No! Troy is mine!" Kelsi looks at Sharpay. "The hell…" She pushed her. "He's mine!" "Great." Gabriella mutters. Sharpay gets a volleyball from a cart and throws it at Kelsi. Kelsi dodges it and it hits Gabriella. "Ow." She moans. Kelsi gets the volley ball that was thrown at her and throws it at Taylor. It hits her head.

"Not again." She mutters, grabbing a bag of volleyballs, kick balls, and other sports equipment. She tries to hit Sharpay with it but Sharpay moves and it hits Gabriela. She groans. Sharpay kicks Taylor's shin and pushes her. Taylor gets Kelsi and pushes her into Sharpay, making them both hit Gabriella and fall over. "Troy's cheating on all of you but instead you're beating the shit out of each other!" The coach looks at the girls on the floor. Then at Taylor. "Language!" The coach yells. "Detention. You, you, you, and YOU." She points at the three girls involved in the fight and Gabriella.

* * *

**Detention?**

Gabriella walks into the library. School was officially over. Well, at least for the day. She sits down at a table and looks around. _Where is everyone?_ She hears someone singing and turns around. There she sees a boy listening to his CD player. He suddenly breaks out into song. "_Don't breathe too deep. Don't think all day. Dive into work. Drive the other way. That grip of hurt. That pint of shame. Just play the game."_ He sings with his eyes closed. Gabriella smiles. _RENT. Perfect._ "_We living in-"_The boy starts to play his air guitar but stops as he finally sees Gabriella in front of him.

"Shit." He mutters. He puts his headphones around his neck. Gabriella giggles. The boy blushes. "Uhm, Sorry. Its RENT and well, I can't help singing along." Gabriella nods. "I know how you feel. But the way your singing. It's so…Wow. I mean, you're voice is so in tune." The boy smiles a bit. "Thanks. Me and my sister _have_ gotten the part in musicals ever since kinder." "Wow." Gabriella looks at him. "You mush be talented." The boy smiles and sits down next to her. "Well, why are you here?" he asks. "Detention." Gabriella replies. "It's a bit early for that isn't it?" Gabriella looks at him. "Oh."

The boy studied Gabriella's face. "Don't I have you for chemistry?" he asks. "Gabriella, right?" Gabriella nods. "Oh yeah… You must be the famous Ryan Evans." She smiles. "That I am." Ryan grins. He looks out the door and saw Troy. "Ugh." Gabriella groans as she notices him. "Wow. That's not really the reaction he gets from girls. It more like a…" Ryan starts to moan and make inappropriate sounds. "Oh Troy." He moans, jokingly. Gabriella giggles.

"Sorry, jerk isn't really my type. Plus, I thought he was you guys' god or whatever." She says. "Close. He's my best friend." Gabriella looks at Ryan, surprised. "Yeah, I know. I'm not buff, hot, a basketball player, or capable to get any female to be my girlfriend. But we hang out every now and then." Ryan says as he looks at Troy, flirting with a girl. "Well, I think you're cute." Gabriella smiles. "Thanks." Ryan blushes as he scratches the back of his head.

Scene changes to the cafeteria. Sharpay walks over to Troy. "Hey Troy." She says as she grabs him and puts him up against the wall. "Hey Shar." Troy smiles as he leans comfortably on the wall. "Baby, there are these girls saying that they went out with you. Is this true?" Troy looked at Sharpay with disbelief. "Of course not. I love you, baby." Troy strokes Sharpay's hair. Sharpay smiles. "I can't believe you would ask this. After all we've been through. Ever since kinder." Scene pauses.

_Whoa! Wait. He's been going out with Sharpay ever since kinder-garden and he still cheats on her?! This guy has major issues. Hasn't he ever had any __**real**__ feelings for Sharpay? Okay, back to the story._

"You were my first. And my only. We share something special. Those girls; they're just jealous. I'd never give you up for anyone. You're the only girl for me." Sharpay starts to tear up. "Really?" she asks. "Yes. Really." Sharpay smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. The two shared a passionate kiss. Troy gives Sharpay a small hug. "See you after school. Let's say…Ten?" Sharpay nods and wipes her tears away.


End file.
